Fugaz
by Tsukiko Braginski
Summary: Feliciano Vargas conoce a su alma gemela en los pasillos de la prestigiosa W-Academy, todo era perfecto, pero la tragedia se adueño de aquella fugaz historia de amor... los recuerdos mas hermosos son a la vez los mas dolorosos... La historia de Sacro Imperio y Chibitalia en Universo Alterno, one-shot (historia ya publicada bajo otro nombre, corregida 30-05-14)


Buenas estimados lectores, heme aquí trayéndoles una nueva historia, esta vez voy un poco de la mano del canon (seh, un día escribo crack y al siguiente canon… ¿Quién me entiende?) y la parejita de la que escribo es SIRIta(Sacro Imperio e Italia) pero antes de comenzar tengo un par de cosas que aclarar:

Este fanfic transcurre en un universo alterno y como en todo universo alterno utilizare los nombres humanos de los personajes siendo Feliciano Vargas Italia y como SIR carece de nombre humano utilizare Germán Varetti para nombrarlo tratando de seguir el canon de llamarlos por nombres del país del cual provienen… aunque a decir verdad batalle bastante -w-U

Es un fanfic algo largo, basicamente la historia de sacro imperio romano y chibitalia llevada a hetalia gakuen. Mas tierno que pervertido, de hecho, hice llorar a mis betas ._. Un One shot yaoi… creo que es todo así que comencemos.

Mi único y verdadero amor

Esta es la breve anécdota del romance que tuvo lugar en la prestigiosa W-Academy un colegio para hijos de políticos, un sueño para cualquier educando, un pequeño edén con amplios jardines dedicadamente cuidados y edificios en los cuales los estudiantes podían desde tomar clases de cocina hasta practicar deporte en sus enormes gimnasios techados; era también un lugar donde se veía de todo desde un tímido chico canadiense hasta un siempre somnoliento griego pero esta vez nos centraremos en los chicos italianos Lovino y…

-Feliciano, joder que ya es tarde ¡vámonos!-gritaba desde el quicio de la puerta de la residencia Vargas el mayor de los hermanos, un chico moreno de mirada esmeralda tratando inútilmente de despertar al pequeño Feliciano-si no bajas no habrá pasta en la cena-y como si de un conjuro se tratara, Feliciano salto de la cama al grito de _¡pastaaaaaaa!_ Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el de mirada miel ya se encontraba vestido y listo para salir rumbo al colegio

_Y llego repentinamente…_

Feliciano era un chico alegre que disfrutaba del buen arte y la buena comida, nunca destaco por sus buenas notas pero a cambio su radiante actitud ante la vida le había ganado muy buenos amigos y un mote gracioso…

-Vargas-exclamo el profesor Roderich llamando la atención del pelirrojo que miraba distraídamente por la ventana pasando olímpicamente de las complicadas ecuaciones que se encontraban en la pizarra-pasa y por favor resuelve este ejercicio-

-V-vee…si profesor Roderich –camino indeciso hacia la pizarra y recibió de manos del profesor el marcador mirándolo como si de un verdugo se tratara.

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera del salón…

-psst… oye Zonda-trataba de llamar la atención del estudiante japonés, un chico albino de ojos rubíes

-es Honda, Gilbert-san-respondió con tranquilidad el moreno

-si, como sea ¿Cómo se dice en tu idioma inútil?- cuestiono el de origen germano

-_hetare_-

-gracias-y la mente del más revoltoso de los estudiantes del aula B comenzó a buscar opciones para divertirse un poco a costa del ingenuo italiano

-kesesesese-la peculiar risa del albino resonó en el aula -oye Hetaliano mejor ríndete

-¿hetaliano?-cuestiono una chica morena de origen hungaro y cabello ondulado

-Si, es el inútil de Italia-las risas se escucharon retumbar en el aula haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo

-vee tal vez sea mejor, lo siento profesor no puedo resolver esto- decía con mueca infantil el italiano removiéndose un poco el cabello de la nuca.

Y así transcurrían tranquilos y alegres los días para los hermanos, una buena tarde después de clases un chico rubio de procedencia romana, criado en Alemania, de nombre German Varetti se acerco al mayor de los Vargas

-oye tu eres Feliciano ¿verdad?-

-no, me confundes con el tonto de mi hermano menor-en la mente de Lovino resonaba la risa infantil de su hermano, ante eso no pudo evitar poner una mueca de disgusto por ser confundido con el-

-lo siento, resulta que me contaron de sus habilidades culinarias y necesito un poco de asesoría en la materia-

-bueno tal vez debas buscarlo en el edificio 2B su grupo toma clase ahí-

-gracias- respondio satisfecho el rubio, la verdad lo de la asesoria fue un mero pretexto para poder pasar tiempo con feliciano, el famoso feliciano que habia capturado su atencion desde el dia que en clase de teatro montaron una peque?a obra en la que el italiano hacia de chica, al principio (y por un buen tiempo) creyo que lo era puesto que no lo habia visto desde entonces, fue cuando escucho su nombre que cayo en cuenta de su error pero, lejos de avergonzarse o retractarse de lo que comenzaba a sentir por el peque?o italiano hizo hasta lo imposible por saber todo de el, y tratar de acercarsele y fraternizar un poco mas con el propietario de la mirada miel que le habia cautivado...

Desde ese dia un par de ojos azules vigilaba expectante el salon de cocina brillando resplandecientes cada que cierto italiano pasaba por ahi

Sin embargo aquello de la sutileza no se le daba bien y cada que trataba de hablar con feliciano o siquiera acercarsele, lo hacia a grito pelado

-Feliciano!-

Y se dio cuenta de otro de los peque?os defectos del menor de los Vargas

-yiaa!, deja de seguirme... Alejate!

Su inminente cobardia

Y desde ese día, Germán tomo clases de cocina a pesar de no ser su mejor talento, todo con tal de ver a ese chico

Poco a poco y tras una disculpa por parte de Varetti tras asustar a feliciano un par de veces, este dejo de huir para dar paso a una sincera amistad que con el tiempo desencadeno algo mas

-no, lo haces mal Germán, mira tienes que tomar la batidora en este angulo-Feliciano tomo la mano de Germán y ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica que les hizo sonrojarse

_Y descubrí que te amaba_

Germán llamo a Feliciano luego de asegurarse de que no lo vieran, le apenaba de cierto modo que sus compañeros vieran que tenía ese lado tan… tierno

El italiano corrió a su lado y espero a que las palabras salieran de los labios pálidos de Germán pero a cambio de eso sintió un roce cálido en su mano y un trozo de papel situándose entre sus dedos

-léelo hasta que entres a clase-

-bene-asintio Feliciano sonriendo enternecido, ¿Cómo pudo pensar tiempo atrás que este tipo era aterrador?

Una vez dentro del aula desenvolvió el papel en sus manos y leyó la temblorosa letra de Germán

"_mañana entrenare temprano para poder vernos al termino de las clases, te espero en el lugar de siempre, no lo olvides Feli_"

Y la mas radiante de sus sonrisas invadió su rostro y sintiendo un calor agradable expandirse desde su pecho, doblo el papel en cuatro y lo guardo en su bolsillo

…no puedo esperar a verte… -fue lo que pensó Feliciano

El día transcurrió lento permitiéndole a nuestro protagonista pensar en lo que sucedería esa tarde, desde temprano, había puesto especial esmero en que su ropa no presentara arruga alguna y el uniforme estuviera pulcro y libre de toda mancha, asimismo trato por todos los medios de aplacar el necio mechón de cabello que sobresalía en forma de un gracioso rulo sobre su cabeza desistiendo tras comprobar que seguía dándole cosquillas cada vez que lo tocaba

Esa tarde…

-Vámonos feli –dijo German avanzando un par de pasos delante del italiano, con mucho esfuerzo logro convencer a su familia de dejarlo tomar el transporte publico lo cual no era mas que una vil mentira para poder caminar de regreso a casa con Feliciano

-claro-asintió el aludido con el corazón a mil por hora y las manos hechas una sopa por la transpiración que el nerviosismo le provocaba, porque a su lado se sentía protegido y amado, pese a que eran tan diferentes sentía una especie de magnetismo envolverles así como lo que el llamaba "una burbuja de tensión" cada que estaban juntos fuera cual fuera la situación pues sentía la embriagante necesidad de juntar sus labios con los de el y por supuesto intuía por el comportamiento del ojiazul que era correspondido

Y Germán tomo su mano provocando que sus latidos se dispararan y un fuerte sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas

-tu mano…-señalo Germán apretando aun mas la mano del italiano

-q-que tiene mi mano-tartamudeo Feliciano

-Esta… ¿temblando?-

-n-no ¿p-por que debería? –

-nervios quizás, dime, te pongo nervioso?- pregunto aun sabiendo de sobra dos cosas: que realmente lo estaba y que el mismo estaba más nervioso que nunca

Y antes de que el italiano pudiera decir otra cosa Germán detuvo sus pasos, sin soltar la mano de Feliciano y halo levemente de su brazo atrayéndolo hacia si lo suficiente para que sus miradas se encontraran y con el ruido del transito pesado como fondo, le beso, sintiendo la calidez de sus labios y un delicioso sabor que nunca imagino probar y que le parecía indescriptible como un pedacito de Italia haciendo presión contra sus labios, Feliciano tras un par de segundos reacciono y correspondió al beso del mayor tomando con sus manos el rostro de el y rogando por que el tiempo se detuviera

_Pero no lo hizo_

Se separaron con un deje de molestia por parte del menor, quien sonrojado miraba a los orbes azules perdido, embriagado aun de su sabor, fue entonces que el rubio hablo…

-Feliciano, te amo-dijo tratando de escoger bien sus palabras, pero ¡es que simplemente no podía! Ese chico le había arrebatado cualquier atisbo de coherencia con sus labios-yo… te amo…-

-yo también te amo, como nunca creí poder amar a nadie, _ti amo_-y esta vez fue Feliciano quien robo un beso de sus labios, parado de puntillas pues Germán era mas alto que el, trato de profundizar mas aquel contacto pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo a la vista de todos cuando un niño le pregunto a su madre ¿Por qué se besan si son niños?, apenado bajo la vista y Germán deposito un ultimo beso en su frente para despedirse

-nos vemos mañana _mio amore_-se despidió por fin Germán tratando de usar su mejor italiano y rogando por no haberse equivocado

Y ambos partieron hacia sus respectivas casas sintiendo aun el cosquilleo de los labios contrarios en los propios…

_La promesa de volvernos a ver_

Al día siguiente Feliciano espero pacientemente en el lugar de siempre pero Germán no aparecía, era raro, el era muy puntual, muy a su pesar camino solo a casa donde su hermano mayor lo esperaba con un sermón, la cena y el ceño fruncido

-_cazzo_ otra vez estuviste esperándolo no es así?, deberías ser mas discreto o al menos borrar esa expresión de retrasado mental en tu rostro-regaño Lovino a su hermano

-lo siento frattello –y tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa se retiro a su habitación

_Incertidumbre_

Los días transcurrieron y Feliciano no supo mas de Germán, y los compañeros de clase del desaparecido preguntando por el no mejoraban su estado de animo, aun así Feliciano trato de hacer honor a su nombre y con todo su esfuerzo esbozaba un intento de sonrisa paraqué nadie supiera que en realidad sentía una gran angustia y preocupación por aquel al que aun conociéndolo de poco tiempo había robado la mitad de su corazón

_¿Dónde estas?_

El tiempo transcurrió lento y tortuoso para el joven italiano, su cálida sonrisa se había esfumado, por las noches no podía dormir, y ante el asombro de todos perdió el apetito…

-Oye angustias, la hora del almuerzo es para comer no para sentarse a sentir pena por si mismos- se acerco Lovino a su hermano que se encontraba sentado en una banca al lado de las cafeterías poniendo una bandeja de comida frente a el

-lo siento no tengo hambre-

-nada de "_lo siento no tengo hambre_" vas a comer-esperaba que funcionara como hacia antes cuando eran niños, en vista de que no lo hizo y tras la brillante deducción de "Feliciano no tiene hambre porque esta triste, así que hacerlo reír hará que sea la misma bestiecilla hambrienta que ha sido siempre" probo con el plan B

-Sabes? te perdiste de algo grande, recuerdas a ese chico… ¿Cómo es que se llama? Ese, el canadiense…bueno da igual, el iba caminando y su hermano le quito las gafas-soltó una pequeña carcajada-entonces termino por comerse la puerta del salón debiste verlo

Feliciano se relajo un poco y tomo el tenedor para tratar de engullir un poco de pasta

-oye Feliciano, el chico albino se acerco a ellos y pregunto- has sabido algo de Germán? hace un rato me encontré con los chicos del esgrima y me comentaron que-

A la mierda el progreso que había logrado Lovino, fulmino a Gilbert con la mirada y con un gesto de desesperación soltó ruidosamente el tenedor sobre la charola y apoyo la frente en su mano derecha, el alemán se dio cuenta entonces de que la había fastidiado cuando el semblante del menor de los Vargas volvió a ser deprimente y sin saber bien que hacer simplemente se marcho de ahí fingiendo que alguien le llamaba desde otro lado. Lovino miro a su hermano, aunque odiara demostrarlo se preocupaba por el. Feliciano trataba por todos los medios parecer el mismo de siempre pero era Lovino el que se daba cuenta de que no era así, escuchando el llanto mal disimulado desde la habitación continua todas las noches y sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo mas que tratar de calmarlo con un "no te preocupes frattello, seguramente un chico tan nerd como el habrá conseguido una beca en el extranjero o este de vacaciones con su familia, estoy seguro de que esta bien"

_Falsas esperanzas_

Había pasado ya un mes sin tener noticias suyas y muchos rumores corrían por la escuela acerca de Feliciano: que si se drogaba, que si andaba en pandillas… y con justa razón pues hasta su aspecto había cambiado se le veía mas delgado, con ojeras y su aseo personal dejaba mucho que desear con el cabello mal peinado, sino que apenas un poco acomodado con la mano, el uniforme sin planchar y en ocasiones hasta sucio, Feliciano pedía permisos entre clases pues todo parecía recordarle la ausencia de Germán y se tomaba su tiempo en los lavabos del edificio para dejar salir su dolor en forma de lagrimas hasta que se sintiera seguro de poder fingir su sonrisa de nuevo y si alguien hacia preguntas se excusaba con un simple

-vee- es que no he podido dormir bien-

Era un día nublado, Feliciano se dirigía a la clase de cocina y lo vio, su corazón dio un vuelco no podía ser ¡era el! Ahí estaba, de espaldas, podía verlo ¡era Germán! Y corrió como si la vida le fuera en ello respirando fuertemente, inhalando la tranquilidad de saberlo bien y exhalando su dolor, en un trayecto que le parecia eterno a pesar de ser muy corto, cuando por fin llego donde estaba, le abrazo por la espalda y sin poderlo evitar un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas

-te extrañe tanto _mio amore_-dijo Feliciano aferrandose a aquella figura

-esto… ¿podrías soltarme?- una gruesa voz que no era la de Germán le saco de su burbuja, haciendo que se separara inmediatamente de el, ciertamente se parecía mucho a el: era alto, rubio pero el azul de sus ojos no se comparaba con el de su amor estos eran mas serios y parecía estricto

-lo siento jeje, te confundí con alguien mas-se excuso el italiano sintiendose un poco avergonzado y sonrojandose

-no te preocupes-respondió el alemán mirando con rareza al pequeño, lucia deplorable, aunque ciertamente despertó su curiosidad

Esa tarde Feliciano se sentó en una de las aulas abandonadas, quería estar solo, tenia mucho que pensar porque el no se hubiera ido dejando tantas promesas sin cumplir, no podía desaparecer así tan de repente hasta parecía cosa de ficción el hecho de que la ultima vez que le vio se declararon su amor, un amor puro y tierno como el italiano jamás había experimentado, cálido y reconfortante, muy distinto del amor pasional que había vivido en ocasiones anteriores con sus antiguos amantes, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no reparo en la figura que estaba en la puerta hasta que esta comenzó a hablar:

-oye frattelino, Francis te busca-algo no andaba bien rara vez Lovino se refería a el como frattelino, el aludido solo lo miro y desganado se levanto del suelo

-¿ha dicho que quiere?-pregunto intrigado Feliciano, Francis era su tutor, un chico de origen francés un par de años mayor que Lovino, pidió primero ser el tutor del mayor pero ante las insistentes insinuaciones que atentaban contra la virginidad del ojiverde este se negó y como, al instante de ver al pequeño Feliciano sintió un encariñamiento severo hacia el, termino siendo mas que un tutor; casi un hermano mayor para el pelirrojo

-dijo que tenía que hablar contigo-

"_la ultima mala noticia_"

-¿me buscabas?- pregunto el de ojos miel al entrar a la dirección en donde se encontraba Francis y el profesor Roderich cuando giro para verlo Francis supo que iba a ser mas difícil de lo que creyó sintió como si le hicieran papilla el corazón

-me retiro señores – dijo el profesor de lentes, saliendo del lugar, con la mirada le dedicaba al rubio un silencioso "lo dejo en tus manos"

-Feli, toma asiento-le señalo el mullido sillón beige el italiano dejo su mochila en el suelo y se dejo caer en el sofá Francis, lentamente, como quien espera que le dicten condena, tomo asiento al lado de el

-Feli… tengo noticias de Germán-sentencio el rubio

-¿en serio?- la mirada de Feliciano resplandeció seguramente estaba bien, seguramente se volverían a ver ¿verdad? El corazón del chico parecía volver a la vida pero pronto se percato de que lo que venían no eran buenas noticias

-Feliciano-el rubio tomo aire y lo dejo salir pesadamente tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas-el ultimo día que Germán asistió al campus sufrió un atentado de secuestro-Feliciano no podía creer lo que oía sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la efimera sonrisa llena de esperanza que adornaba el rostro del italiano desaparecio, de los labios entreabiertos exhalaba aire rápidamente en pequenas respiraciones al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenababan nuevamente de lagrimas

-p-pero esta bien ¿verdad?- el mas pequeño sintió un nudo en su garganta que hacia cada palabra mas dificil de pronunciar que la anterior

-el, trato de defenderse y como consecuencia… los delincuentes le dispararon-

Esto último lo escucho como un pitido taladrando sus oídos y rogando haberse equivocado pregunto

-¿que?-

-lo siento mon petite los médicos llegaron tarde y Germán fallecio-

Feliciano estaba hiperventilando, trataba de esbozar una sonrisa

-buena broma Francis, pero-sollozo- no deberías jugar con eso

-yo mismo quisiera que no fuera cierto pero lo es lo siento mucho feli-

-no es cierto ¡NO ES CIERTO!-el grito del menor de los Vargas llego a oídos de su hermano quien estaba fuera del aula expectante

"_quiero despertar_"

Lovino escucho el grito de su hermanito seguido de sus inconsolables sollozos, camino hacia fuera, necesitaba aire, tomo su móvil y pulso sobre la pantalla un numero, dio un toque en llamar y lo coloco en su oído, un par de tonos y la voz de Antonio carriedo atendio

-Antonio… escucha, pese a todo lo que te he dicho-se sonrojo- quiero que sepas que te quiero, no lo olvides porque… ¡porque no lo volveré a repetir!... Te amo... bastardo…

Duele...

Contra todo pronostico y pese a la petición del director de darle a Feliciano unos días para que se tranquilizase el italiano decidió seguir asistiendo a la escuela tratando de esforzarse lo mejor que podía en todo pero fallando torpemente en lo mas esencial

Francis le ofreció acompañarle al cementerio donde se encontraba Germán, Feliciano acepto, le gustaba creer que si iba a ese lúgubre lugar Germán podía escucharlo y verlo, durante el trayecto se mostro distante, como ido y una vez llegaron a la lapida que ponía "Germán Varetti 1996-2014" Feliciano saco de dios sabe donde la mas resplandeciente de sus sonrisas y con voz quebradiza comenzó a hablar

-hola _mio amore_, sabes? te he extrañado mucho, perdón que venga a verte así de, descuidado-cerro los ojos y tomo aire recuperando la compostura-eres muy tonto, ¿lo sabias? No debiste tomar ese camino, te dije que era peligroso, no puedes irte aun-se desplomo sobre sus rodillas- aun no te puedes ir, ¿y que hay del museo que íbamos a visitar? Lo prometiste… -sollozo un poco en silencio para después secar sus lagrimas y continuo- ¿recuerdas que te conté que me gustaba la música?, te escribí una canción-saco un papel arrugado del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y con una voz desgarradora que hizo añicos el corazón de francés que miraba en silencio dándoles tiempo del ultimo adiós comenzó a cantar trato de pronunciar la primera estrofa de aquella melodia en italiano, mas no pudo continuar pues el llanto era ya imposible de ocultar y aunque trato de seguir cantando los sollozos hacían inteligibles las frases que profería el italiano, se dejo caer sobre la tumba de su único y verdadero amor y dejo que las lagrimas chocaran contra el frio concreto

_Nunca te olvidare, esperare pacientemente a aquel que llego repentinamente y así se fue_

_Se fue dejando tras de si el cálido sabor de una caricia tierna y sin segundas intenciones_

_Se fue con la promesa de volvernos a ver_

_Se fue tras el murmullo de la última mala noticia_

_Donde quiera que estés… espera por mi, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar_

Hasta aquí este fanfic, cielos casi lloro escribiendolo ;w; tuve que pausar de momento "enamorado de mi reflejo" porque tenia que sacar esto de mi sistema tras el hecho de que un buen amigo mio desaparecio sin dejar rastro afortunadamente volvio asi como mi inspiracion para seguir escribiendo aunque esta, no es del todo una historia basada en la realidad me 'sirvio' la angustia que vivi para poder escribir espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute el escribirlo se reciben reviews y tomatazos via el botoncito de abajo haganme saber si les gusto o si lo odiaron es valido tambien

Besotes y gracias por leer

_Tsukiko Braginski _


End file.
